Mia Happy Ever After?
by Fizzbomb50
Summary: Will Mia finally get her happy ever after? This new story will be starting approximately six weeks before Ana is due to give birth to the miracles and will be a series of one shots with much longer chapters than I normally give you and will not cover everyday living, just significant events in her life
1. Prologue January 2031

Mia Happy Ever After?

Prologue

January 2031

I am getting dressed for yet another boring evening of meeting and greeting ego's AKA investors, my best selling show 'Sweet Tooth' is coming to an end and my agent wants to strike while the iron is hot so to speak.

I have in place a provisional agreement for a new show, the working title is 'Back to Black – Cakes for Connoisseur's Staring Marina Black' I'm really not sure about the title but maybe one of the investors will want to pick a different name for it

NBC really want me to commit to them and they are willing to finance roughly 60% of the cost themselves, but that would mean relocating to New York and as much as in some way New York does appeal, my home is here in Seattle, and no way would Georgette settle in New York and I feel the smile creep up my face as I think of my baby, who would have thought that I, Mia Grey, would be a proud pet owner, totally gaga for a four legged furball, my baby has saved my life and sanity more than once, and reminds me everyday I am loved.

I remember the day she was given to me, yet again I had invested in the wrong man, and Christian replaced a man with a dog, maybe he felt guilty as without his interference I would have married Chad.

That time I got as far as the rehearsal diner before he did a runner, Oh god that hurt, he was more enamoured with the idea of becoming Christian Grey's brother-in-law than having Mia Grey become Mrs Lanchester as his one and only, his forever.

I think it was when Christian handed the pre-nup over, the scales fell from his eyes not only would Christian not be supporting us, but Chad would be expected to support me, and not the other way round, if he was the one to initiate a divorce he would walk away with nothing, if he was found to have given me just cause to initiate a divorce again he would get nothing, only if it truly was a mutual agreement to end our marriage or if I cheated would he be entitle to anything.

God Christian and I had such a fight over that, I was so mad when he said he was making Chad sign a pre-nup, no arguments, we fought for days, but now I think to myself, if he hadn't would Chad have filed for divorce on our second wedding anniversary when he would have been entitled to half of everything I worked my butt off for? Half of this house.

OMG that thought still terrifies me, I love my house it would break my heart to loose it, I remember driving home to mom's one cold damp night and my car just coasted to a halt outside of this house, I had security with me so I was OK but if my car hadn't broke down I would never have noticed this house, it was shabby, desperately in need of some TLC rather like me I suppose, I was just getting over yet another disastrous relationship and it had a for sale sign in the front yard, the sign was also in need of some TLC, it had been there that long, I got home and rang Christian desperate to have this house for myself so I arranged a viewing, for Christian, Elliot and I, and before we even got inside I just knew she had to be mine Christian did my finances, Elliot did the virtual rebuild including my conservatory and like Georgette, my house has never let me down or hurt me

Darn Mia now you ruined your make-up I scold myself, Christ it's been almost six years, get over it, and almost as if she knows her mommy needs a hug, Georgette comes padding into my room and just quietly rests her head on my knee, looking up at me.

I clean my make-up off and start again, this time I am determined not to allow my unruly thoughts run away with me.

I get into my car with Paul, my chauffer, driving and also up front, my head of security Jefferies, It's not long till we are at our destination Seattle's Fremont Studios, a very classy, elegant location, as I arrange my wrap around my shoulders Jefferies comes round and open's my door helping me to alight before handing me to Scott Wise, my agent and escort for this evening, and Jeffries follows us in, as always working, watching the room, protecting me.

I walk into the room and am blown away it looks amazing with a black ceiling decorated with a million fairy lights, it looks like the night sky and the tables are really classy, tables of six dressed with starched white lining table clothes, silver places settings and silver cutlery, black candelabras with taper candles in my favourite shade of pink and rings of pink roses at the base again in my favourite shade of pink

As we walk around the room meeting and greeting people I am surprised to see Christian and Ana, for one thing I am selling myself, looking for investors for my new show and since that first hideous time when I found out Christian paid my wages, we have never mixed family and business, I always tell him what I am up to and make sure he doesn't inadvertently put us in that position again and for another, poor Ana she just looks like she wants to be home with her feet up, the twins are due in just over six weeks, she does look amazing, but still.

I greet them both with a hug whispering in Ana's ear "are you alright" "yes fine, don't worry, looking forward to tonight" she assures me and then it's time to move on.

I find my seat, I am between Scott and a gentleman I hadn't met before, his name is George Windsor he is from just outside Sacramento and a widower with two children, both boys, their mother died giving birth to the youngest, how sad I think to myself.

Our meal is served and they have outdone themselves it's all beautifully cooked and presented and as we all enjoy our meal the many TV screens around the room are running with silent flash screens reminding everyone in the room what a success I am and they could be too, if they invested in me, I silently laugh at the message been sent around the room tonight 'Mia Grey is a success' no Mia Grey is a big fat failure, no husband, no babies, god even my brothers managed to get someone to fall in love with them.

Mr Windsor, George distracts me from my thoughts with interesting and probing questions about my show's he has only caught the latest one 'Sweet Tooth' none of my earlier ones, then we move on to other subjects his boy's, my baby and then as they always do, he asks "no Mr Grey?" I retort "yes, two of them, my brother's" "He laugh's saying "arr, Miss Feisty, maybe no one is brave enough to take you on, come to diner with me tomorrow evening" and for some reason I find myself letting my guard down a little as I say "maybe, let me have your phone number I'll ring you tomorrow once I check my schedule"

Before we can say anymore I am been invited to take my place on the stage and after I have given my presentation outlining the basic premise of the shows and presented the taster video, Scott runs through all my achievements and the gross revenue each of my show's to date have generated, I see Christian nod appreciatively and I think to myself, please don't Christian.

**A/N new pinterest board to go alongside this story see profile page for direct link**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After spending most of the night tossing and turning I decided to ring George and arrange a date, I kept telling myself it's only a meal, something you have done hundreds of times, you don't have to see him again if it's not right for you, it's on your terms, don't let him steam roller you into a relationship, so I rang and made arrangement's for my first date since Chad.

I spent the morning in the salon having my nails and hair done before hitting Neimans to find a dress; shoe's, bag and jewellery for our date, I decided to go for vibrant royal blue's and I felt comfortable and confident as I got ready but my heart was racing ninety to the dozen, this is the first real date I have been on in so long, yes I have male friends that I dine with, but mostly they are work acquaintances or just friends, I haven't had a boyfriend in so long and as for sex, jeez, I think it's closed up.

The doorbell rang and I let Martha, my housekeeper answer it, so I don't appear too keen, he is carrying a lovely bouquet of flowers, not too much or over the top just classy and beautifully arranged, they are mainly pink roses, in my favourite shade, I think to myself luck or design? If it's by design, is he trying to hard? Does he think I will be a certainty if he brings me my favourite flower?

He took my arm and lead me out of the house to his car, I had already told him my security would be following us, so I needed to know what he had planed, he was fine when I threw that at him, so I knew we were going to 'Aqua by El Gaucho' I was secretly impressed, it was somewhere I had wanted to go for a while, the meal was beautiful we had steamed manila clams to start and shared a seafood bacchanalia for two as our main all washed down with champagne, we talked, really talked throughout out meal and shared so much, either he is a fantastic liar of maybe he really is a widower who's forever love died while giving birth to his youngest son four years ago, do I dare to let him in, will I end up in a ball screaming again, I couldn't survive if it happened again.

~0~

So I did something I never thought I would, I asked my brother to spy on someone for me and today is the day, the truth will out as mom say's.

Christian hands me the dossier I asked him to get for me and as I turn it over and over in my hand I feel the tears running down my face, Oh god do I want to open it, what if everything he told me is a big fat lie what if there is a Mrs Windsor sat at home and not his mother but the 'dead' mother of his children.

Christian pulls me into his arms saying "baby girl, oh baby girl, you know I would do anything for you don't you, are you sure your ready to open this and maybe start to date someone again" "no" I sob out "but I see how happy you and Ana are and the babies and I want some of that for myself, I love Georgette but she's not a husband, a real baby that I gave birth too" and I am sobbing while Christian just holds me rubbing my back, till I manage to get control of myself again.

Once home I pour myself a glass of wine, a very large one and steel myself to open the envelope, I sit alone with a bottle of wine open, a very large glass in my hand and this is dangerous territory for me, Oh I have never been an alcoholic but at times of personal turmoil I do tend to abuse alcohol, in the past I have watched the clock tick down from about 4.30pm till 6pm waiting till I can decently open a bottle of wine, I take a gulp and tear the envelope open, pulling the dossier out I start to read:

Subject -: George Robert Washington

DOB -: October 16th 1985

Address -: 4622 Snowden Ct, Granite Bay, CA 95746

Mobile No: -: 03958736283

I skim over his work record, social security no: and bank details

Current Employment -: Investor, Wells Fargo, Sacramento - TV productions

I let out a breath and take another gulp of my wine at least that was the truth and I move on to the personal relationships

Mother -: Elizabeth Arden Washington nee Phillips

DOB – July 1st 1960

Father -: Robert Lyndon Washington

DOB – November 10th 1958 – Deceased August 23rd 2018

Wife -: Lynette May Washington nee Powel

DOB September 10th 1987

Married May 1st 2021 – Deceased September 6th 2026

Children 2, both boys

Adam Lyndon – known as Lyndon

DOB – August 2nd 2025

Robert Paul – known as Bobbie

DOB – September 6th 2026

And I am sobbing for this poor child whose mother died giving birth to him and for George and finally with shame, I have been reduced to this, spying on someone afraid they would hurt me, that they would have a hidden agenda.

~0~

After a night spent tossing and turning, haunted by all the wrong choices in my past Grant, Chad, and Charles to name but three, I drag myself from my bed and I grab Georgette's leash and calling her to me, we get in the car on the way I text Jeffries

_Going to lake with G follow if you must, but allow me to think I'm alone_

After settling Georgette in the car and making sure her seatbelt is fastened and comfortable for her I put the car in drive and head north, its not long before I am parking the car at Yarrow Bay Wetlands and as we romp through the woodlands and long wet grass I feel as if I can breath again and I make the decision I will call George and if he asks me out again I will say yes and see where it goes.

~0~

February 14th 2031

Tonight is the night we have been 'dating' for almost a month he is so good to me nothing is a bother we are taking it slowly, as far as I know his boy's don't know about me and I haven't introduced him to my family yet, Christian knows all about him of course, and Ana and Asia know I have met someone but that's as much as they know

We are going away tonight; I'm not sure where, my only request was not the Fairmont Olympic, he didn't ask me why not, I have shared some of my past but not that particular nugget.

George is picking me up after breakfast and we will be home Sunday evening, Elliot and Kate are going to look after Georgette for me, in some ways I wish I could have left her with Ana and Christian, but Ana is eight months pregnant so it wouldn't have been fair, but I could have then avoided the Kavanagh inquisition, I know she only worries about me and feels guilty about Grant but god I kept him from them, I hid him, but it doesn't matter how many times I tell her that, she just says "you're my baby sister, I should have known"

I look at my luggage and laugh at my self as I think, for a three day vacation you need three suitcases! Before thinking well if he told me where we are going no, but seeing as I don't know, I have dresses smart and casual, trousers, shorts, bikini and goodness knows what else.

He pulls in to the drive at 10.30am prompt and after sweeping me into a Hollywood style kiss he looks at my suitcases and burst out laughing, "yes" I say "if I knew where we where going I wouldn't have needed to pack so much" he breaths in my ear saying "you don't need any clothes where your going to be this weekend" maybe I tensed up or something as he pulled back and looked into my eye's saying "sweetheart no, I didn't mean it, I'll wait as long as you want to, we will go away and have a lovely time getting to know each other better and I will bring you home Sunday with your virtue intact" and I know he means it, I am the one in charge of the pace of our relationship.

I snuggle into him and say "sorry can we start again, maybe with another Hollywood style kiss" I giggle as he pulls me into his arms before packing my cases into the car, he pulls out of my drive and heads for the 90 before turning east along it, and turns off towards Snoqualmie Valley and it's not long before he is pulling into a car park asking "OK darling?" "Oh yes" I reply as I see we are at Salish Lodge & Spa,

It is such a romantic location, and the room with its wood-burning fireplace and bathroom with a tub big enough for both of us, as well as the huge bed and the view of the river from the balcony, it is perfect for our romantic week-end away.

Once we had unpacked George opened a bottle of champagne, toasting us saying "To the memories we have shared and the new ones we are creating" Oh gosh I could just melt and I walk into his arms placing my glass on the table beside me and taking his from him to place it beside mine.

I wrap my arms around his neck saying "kiss me George" and I am swept up in his arms as he carries my to my room, he has actually booked two rooms so I don't feel pressured, the sweetheart, and he gently lies me on the bed saying "I love you" before covering my mouth with his, we lie talking and gently caressing each others hands and faces for ages it's lovely, unhurried and so romantic before he say's "come on lets get dressed up, for our meal" I pull him back into my arms saying "I would rather be undressed"

We have a wonderful week-end, making love, talking and getting to know each other better, sharing some of the good things that have happened in our lives before we met as well as the bad, I am an evil, evil person I feel jealous of a dead woman, the way Georges face lights up when he talks about their wedding day and the day his oldest son was born, and then his face falls as he whispers "Bobbie" and I can't even start to imagine how he must feel about that day.

April 19th 2031

I am starting to allow my heart to thaw, George is attentive, romantic and fun, but with our schedules and not living in the same city, we see each other when we can, we talk or e-mail most days but sometimes we go a couple of weeks between dates.

We have another date tonight, he wants me to meet the boys soon, I'm really not sure, they could hate me, seeing me as someone who wants to replace their mother and I'm really not sure our relationship is going to be the happy ever after yet, I really like him but gosh I have spent most of my adult life scared of and scarred by love.

I am dressing for tonight wondering where we are going; all I know is a red carpet event, so I have pulled out all the stops, I am going to wear a Tadashi Shoji Metallic Lace Off-the-Shoulder Gown with the necklace and earring set Christian bought me for my thirtieth birthday, my hairdresser/make-up artist has just left and I love what she has done a huge up-do with curls, and my make up with dark dramatic eyes and full plum lips and metallic plum nail varnish, I feel very glamorous.

I make my way downstairs as I hear Martha open the door and say "good evening sir" and I hear George's intake of breath as I allow myself to look down the stairs and I drink him in with my eyes, he looks so distinguished and sexy in his tux, he smiles at me as I make my way down the stairs and I take the hand he has out waiting for me, we go through to my conservatory where I have a bottle of pink Bollinger in an ice bucket waiting for us, George pours us a glass each before saying "to my forever" as he raises his glass to me, gosh that's the first time either of us have verbalised a thought like that.

We are having a fantastic night, the press are out in droves it's actually a TV Awards show and I am stopped and asked about my new project I just smile coyly as nothing is actually signed yet, I have a verbal agreement in place with an investment company but the actual signing doesn't take place for another ten days.

We take our seats with some of Georges colleagues and I am really enjoying myself as category after category is awarded and then I see Rick make his way on to the stage to announce the winner of the 'Best Factual Entertainment category, I feel George tense up beside me and I wonder if one of his investments is up for an award and then through the fog of my brain I hear "Mia Grey – Sweet Tooth'

I swivel in my chair to look at George as the room goes nuts, clapping and hollering and I just look at George dumbfounded how could I not know I had been nominated for an award and then I am been helped to my feet and lead onto the stage where Rick says "I met this angel when she was in her early twenties and an assistant to an assistant of an assistant on one of my shows, but the talent, the tenacity and the fortitude were there for all to see on that day and whatever life has thrown at her she has gritted her teeth, dusted herself off and climbed back on this ride we all call life, I am so proud of you Mia, Congratulations"

Oh gosh I feel the tears building, and I am being hugged and handed my award before all my family make their way on to stage and over to me, and I know I have Christian to thank for the fact I had no prior notice.

We go on to a private party Christian and Ana have organised for me and I introduce George to all my family as I hope against hope he meant his toast earlier "_to my forever_"

~0~

May 10th 3031

I woke up with butterflies the size of elephants raging through my stomach, Oh God, I'm going to be sick, I force myself out of bed and into the shower just as I am picking my outfit for today my phone lets me know I have a text

_Love you. The boys will too. No running away. Pick you up at 10. Don't forget __**I love you**_

That was just what I needed as I feel myself relax as I pull a pair of black jeans, white T-shirt and navy hoodie on, I have agreed with Jeffries, he and Tracey can discreetly tail me today, and I expect them to look like a couple enjoying the zoo along with hundreds of other couples, I don't want to frighten the boy's by having a huge burley bodyguard pinned to my side all day.

My doorbell goes and unusually Georgette almost knocks me off my feet to get there first, as I open the door I see standing beside George, one each side are two boy's both brunettes, smart and well scrubbed, the youngest one doesn't wait to be introduced he just squeals "is that your dog, can I touch him" George looks down at him about to say something and I just shake my head, pleased that Georgette has provided a distraction, I get down on my hunkers and say "Hi Bobbie, is it ok if I call you Bobbie?" he just looks at me quite solemnly and nods so I continue "this is Georgette and I am sure she would like you to stroke her, just like this" and I show him how to stroke her while his older brother looks at us shuffling about before I say "Lyndon, can I call you Lyndon?" he nods, so I continue "would you like to stroke Georgette too?" he nods so I say "just like your brother is, ok" he nods then says "does she bite?" like I would let you near her if she did I silently giggle to myself before replying "no, she doesn't, she is quite gentle and likes nice boys"

George smiled down at me and I feel like I passed some sort of test, but I suppose I have, after all if I can't interact with his boy's we have no future. Once the boys finish petting Georgette we all get into Georges car and head out towards Woodlands Park Zoo, about ten minuets after leaving the car Bobbie slips his little hand into mine and my heart just about stops as I know he has accepted me as his daddy's friend, a couple of minuets later Lyndon asks "can I hold your other hand?" "of course you can darling" I reply, we wander round the zoo, me with a child in each of my hands and I squeeze back the tears as I think could I be this lucky for more than one day,

We make our way to the tropical house where Bobbie is very taken with the Golden Lion Tamarin, he just stands quietly watching them for ages, after a while George gently gets him to move to look at other animals and we head along a trail where we find the Snow Leopards and Lyndon is absolutely enamoured with these and is just standing transfixed by them before once again George gets them to move on again

We continue on our way through the zoo till we are at the restaurant where we have a nice meal and the boy's seem to be on their best behaviour, nothing like I remember my brothers being, but then again my brothers were tearaways, at least they were always getting wrong for misbehaving when we were out, at the end of the day I nip into the zoo gift shop and buy the boys a stuffed animal each, a Snow Leopard for Lyndon and a Golden Lion Tamarin for Bobbie.

The boy's are falling asleep in the back of the car on the drive home as George catches my hand and brining it to his lips he gently kisses my knuckles before asking "good day?" "Oh yes darling, the best" I reply and I do mean it, I have had a wonderful day with 'my three boy's' do I dare to think of them as that? I hope I can

~0~

July 26th 2031

Pre-School is out for the summer, George has taken time off work and I am between film commitments so we are taking a 'family' holiday we are slowly moving toward moving in together, without the boys I know we would already be at that point, but they have to be comfortable with it.

So if this holiday works out George is looking at moving to Seattle before September so the boys can start a new school at the beginning of a new school year and he is going to rent a house for the three of them plus his mom who is just a little doll, she is so nice to me

Again no indication of where we are going but I have been told Georgette is coming with us and I'll mostly need casual clothes, just stuff I would wear on a weekend and maybe a couple of outfits for a meal out and that's as much as he has said.

I am just finishing up putting the last of my toiletries in a bag when I hear a toot and Jefferies laughing I look out of the window and Oh My Goodness I burst out laughing parked on my drive is a huge RV, wow a proper family holiday, I am tearing up at the thought we are really doing this, ten days minimum on the road just the four of us I grab my bag and run out of the door into George's arms, as he swings me round as he laughs asking "up for a bit of camping Miss Grey?" he then catches my hand and leads me in, I just look around unable to take it all in as I say "this isn't camping, it's a palace on wheels"

The boys are jumping up and down squealing excitedly asking me is Georgette really coming on holiday with them, oh and me too, I laugh, as I see who has captured their hearts and it's not me, after loading all mine and Georgette's stuff up and getting Georgette strapped in, then the boys each with a I-Pad playing games, we pull out of my drive and head west to Olympic National Park.

It was a fantastic two weeks, we did extend it to the full fourteen days and I Mia Grey, pampered princess learned to fish and build camp fires and I fell in love really, really fell in love, with all three of them totally utterly completely in love, I can't bear the thought we could part and I would never see the boy's again.


End file.
